The chew Toy
by Chrisy12
Summary: Oneshot. Rin finds something weird while picking flowers and waiting for her lord, But what effect does it have on Sesshomaru? R&R Please


Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, you happy now?

The chew toy.

A seven year old Rin sat in the lush green grass waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to return. He had been gone for an awful long time and she was really starting to miss him. Sure she had Ah-Un and Jaken-sama to keep her company, but she preferred Sesshomaru-sama. Jaken-sama didn't like her much and he was boring, and although Ah-Un seemed to like her just fine he wasn't much company; all he did was sleep all day. So she decided that she would leave the two of them alone and pick flowers in the filed.

"Rin, do not go out of my sight! Sesshomaru-sama will have my head if I were to lose you!" The little toad yelled as she started walking away.

"I won't go far Jaken-sama, I'm just going to pick some flowers." she said over her shoulder. She heard him mumble something under his breath about silly human girls and flowers, but she didn't pay much attention to him as she started walking through the bright colors in the fields.

"Wow, their so pretty!" she clapped her hands together as she took in the sight in front of her. There were yellow, green, pink, purple, red, gold, and even blue flowers all around her. She ran to the middle of the field where the flowers were brightest and sat down and started to make a ring of flowers for Sesshomaru-sama. She knew that he didn't have any use for them, but he always took them with the slight nod of his head. She was sure that that was his way of saying thank you, and it always made her feel good on the inside. So she hummed happily as she started to string together the flowers. When she was half way done with it she reached out in frond of her to pick a few more gold flowers when her hand felt something strange.

She picked it up to have a closer look, and almost dropped it when she saw that it looked like a human bone. But she controlled her self when she realized that there was no way that it could have been human, or a real bone for that matter. He was soft. Really soft, and it felt very strange. She had seen and felt human bones before, but this was nothing like them. She bought it closer to her face to have a better look and found something written on it. She didn't know what it said because she had yet to learn to read and write. She would have to remember to ask Jaken to teach her some time. She switched the thing from one hand to another, then back again. She turned it over, on to its side, twirled it around in her fingers and still couldn't figure out what it was.

Until she squeezed it.

She screamed and dropped the thing onto the ground in front of her what it squeaked real loud. Forgetting the flowers she had come to collect she started running back to the camp site. She hadn't even gotten to the edge of the clearing when she bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru-sama looking down at her with fierce golden eyes. It took her a minute to realize that it was him because he had just appeared out of no where.

"Why did you scream, Rin?" he asked her. Then she remembered the thing back in the flower field. She hugged her self to his leg and pointed her finger over in the direction she had come from.

"Over there, there's something really weird over there and it scared me."

"Rin, what's wrong!" The voice of Jaken came from behind them. They both turned their heads to see him and Ah-Un running at them huffing and puffing. Then he saw Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I-I did not know y-you were back!" he said coming up next to him all out of breath. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the toad youkai.

_Incompetent creature, by the time he got to her she would be dead._ Something hard hit Jaken in the head.

"I thought I told you to watch her Jaken." he scolded the toad.

"B-but but Sesshomaru-sama, she ran off on her own! She said she was only going to pick flowers!"

"I did! That's where I found the weird thing!" She said defending her self. "Come on I'll show you."

She started walking back to place she had found the bone shaped object. Sesshomaru followed her with Jaken and Ah-Un bringing up the rear. When she saw the end of it sticking out of the grass she pointed her finger at it.

"Look, see it? It made a loud sound and scared me." Sesshomaru stepped passed her to inspect the foreign object. It wasn't alive; he could tell that much from it's sent. It had a very familiar sent, but he couldn't place it, though he was sure that he didn't like the sent. He picked it up for a closer examination, and when he squeezed it, it made a high pitched squealing sound that made his sensitive ears ring. Behind him Rin squealed her self, but not loud, and Jaken came up next to him to have a better look at the strange object.

"Do you know what that is, Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked his lord. Sesshomaru squeezed it again, and again it made that sound. He didn't know why but for some reason he was strangely attracted to it. The sound it made called to his inner dog, and all he wanted to do at that moment as transform into his true form and tear it apart. He probably would have done just that if he was alone, but he refused to give into the animalist temptations that were coursing through his body when in company.

He refused to let Rin see him like that.

But where was something about this thing that called to him, and he did not intend to get rid of it until he found out what it was.

"It is not alive; it is some sort of human object. Nothing either of you need to be concerned about." he turned around and started walking back to the camp. Rin followed him without questioning why he still held it then. Jaken and Ah-Un did the same.

That night, Rin was woken by a growling noise. She was frightened by the noise and turned to find Sesshomaru-sama, but he was gone. And that scared her even more. But curiosity got the better of her and she got up and followed the sound. She pulled the edge of a bush to the far right of her aside, and almost died laughing. There, on the other side of the bush, was her lord and master, chewing on that strange thing she found that day, and trying to rip it apart. He looked like a real dog with that thing in his mouth. She couldn't help her self; she started to giggle, and he looked over to her. Even with just the moons light she could see the blush staining his cheeks. She grabbed her stomach to try and quite the giggles down before Jaken and Ah-Un heard her. She knew he didn't want them to see him like this.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama." she said between giggles. "This will be our little secret." she turned around and headed back to bed. But she had a feeling that she wasn't going to get a lot of sleep. Though that changed about ten minutes after she had laded down next to Ah-Un once more. Her last thought before drifting of to sleep was.

_I wonder where that thing came from._ Then, she was a sleep.

-------- **Earlier the day before.**

"Come on wench, hurry it up, we ain't got all day, Naraku is still out there." grumbled the hanyou. She had been looking through that yellow backpack of hers for the last ten minutes. Every one else in the camp was ready, so why wasn't she?

"Just a minute Inuyasha, I'm trying to find the toy I bought Kirara yesterday. You made us leave so soon I didn't get a chance to." She said sticking her head in the bag one more time. "I know I had it in here yesterday, I wonder, oh great, there's a hole in the bottom of my bag! It must have fallen out. Darn, she would have really like that to. I mean it's meant for dogs, but I think she would have had fun with it too." She sighed and stuffed her extra clothes on top of the hole so nothing else could fall out.

"It's okay Kagome-chan, I'm sure she appreciates the thought anyway." Sango said trying to comfort the girl.

"Can we please go now?" Inuyasha whined at the girls, he REALLY wanted to get out of there. He could smell his brother was heading their way and she didn't need the fight today, he was still soar from the battle the day before with the bear youkai. The girls nodded and Miroku finally got up off the ground and they headed out. He felt the wind change directions and breathed a sigh of relief. That would keep Sesshomaru off their trial for awhile longer. Inuyasha took Kagome's backpack for her and they started off. Kagome turned around one last time to look back to the field they just left, and she wondered.

_I wonder where I dropped that chew toy. _

Sooooo, how was it? if you like it, leave a review, if not, don't, just leave, okay? Good Tata for now!


End file.
